The Breakfast Club
by Thirteen94
Summary: AU: When Regina, Ruby, Belle, Emma and Mary. Each from different cliques of highschool life, find themselves in detention together on a Saturday afternoon, their lives will change and their eyes will be opened. Mostly Swan Queen with Red Beauty as secondary relationship. Based completely from the 1985 movie "The Breakfast Club" Rated T for language


_(A/N) What's up guys?! Hope you're all well! So this is essentially a "Once Upon a Time" version of the classic movie "The Breakfast Club" Some lines in this story will be direct quotes, but hopefully it'll be fun to write on my part and fun to read on yours!_

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." Regina sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair. "It's absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday, It's not like I did anything wrong..." the woman beside her sighed

"I'll make it up to you." Regina turned to face her mother "Skipping class to go shopping doesn't make you a bad person." Her mother smiled gently as she handed her daughter her lunch. "Have a good day" she smiled again. Regina took the bag and let out a heavy sigh as she left the car.

"Is this the first or the last time we do this?"

"The last time.."Mary sighed

"Good. Now get in there and use that time to your advantage!" Mary's father spoke. Mary just shook her head, not wanting to get into an argument now and left the car quickly

"I fooled around when I was your age. There's nothing wrong with that" Anita spoke sternly "Only you got caught."  
"Granny already grilled me on this." Ruby replied sharply

"Do you want to blow your ride? You have a match next week. You're not going to get a scholarship like this." Ruby turned to face her mother at this and stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Belle watched from her back-seat as a familiar blonde girl, donned in a red leather jacket walked in front of her fathers car. As the brakes were slammed on she jolted forward in her seat as this girl didn't even flinch as she continued to walk towards the schools front gates. Looking up, her father wore a blank expression. Sighing internally she got out of the car. She walked towards the window to offer some form of goodbye but watched as the car drove off into the distance. She watched it turn the corner and then turned towards the building sighing as she clutched her book closer to her chest.

When Ruby entered the library she saw she was not alone. Sat at the front of the room was Regina Mills, little miss popularity. Another unfamiliar girl was just sitting down behind her. Ruby strode over to near where Regina was sat and gestured to the seat at the end of the table. Smirking slightly as Regina gave a shrug which suggested not a fuck was given. She sat down and stretched slightly. Upon hearing footsteps she looked up to see Emma Swan walk in, knocking various items from the main desk as she walked past and pocketing what looked like post-it-notes. Ruby let out an irritated sigh. She knew this girl, she knew what she was like.  
Emma stopped short of the desks and eyed each girl, eyes lingering on Regina longer than they should have. Her trail of sight fell behind Ruby. She walked behind her and approached Mary gesturing sharply for her to move. Both Ruby and Regina turned to see what was going on and was faced with a slightly terrified Mary grab her stuff and move quickly to the other side of desks and sit down.

Emma smirked as she pulled out another chair and stretched herself across the two chairs. As she was making herself more comfortable she caught a small figure walk quickly past her, around the back of all of the desks before settling for the chair farthest away from everybody else. Emma frowned, she knew this girl. Her frown deepened as she heard snickering coming from the table in front of her.  
The five girls looked up to see Spencer, the assistant principle walk into the room, Emma scoffs at his sly smirk.  
"Well well well." His voice Is full of arrogance. "What do we have here? I want to congratulate you all on being on time" He looks around the room and stops in front of Regina and Ruby.

Regina glances towards Ruby and raises her hand.  
"Sir, I know this Is detention, but I shouldn't be here." Spencer raises an eyebrow and turns to his watch, not even giving the dark haired girl a response

"It is now, 7:06, you have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to come to terms with why you are here." Emma by this point has stopped listening to a single word this guy is saying, she catches Regina's eye for a minute and shoots her a wink and a smile, chuckling to herself as Regina turns away, horrified. The voice of Spencer comes back into Emma's focus as she feels the chair beneath her feet being torn away.  
"And you" he sneers "Will not sleep" she hold his eye line for a moment, feeling satisfied when he pulls away first. He's saying something about writing an essay about who they think they are. As he places a sheet of paper and a pencil in front of every girl Emma places her feet on the table, knocking the paper to the floor.

"When I say essay" Spencer continues as he places the paper in front of Ruby, who stares at it with disdain "I don't mean one word repeated 1000 times, Is that clear Ms Swan?"

"Crystal." Emma replies as she checks her nails, Spencer is talking again, Emma again continues to ignore him, her attention piquing when she sees the girl opposite her stand up and begin talking about how she knows she won't do anything bad again. She is stopped by a simple, yet stern  
"Sit down Blanchard." From Spencer causing Mary to make a quick apology and take her seat. She glances to the side to see Emma watching her, a grin on her face.

"My office is across that hall, any misbehaviour would be ill-advised. Any questions?" Spencer asks, looking to Ruby, who shakes her head slightly and looks back down towards the desk with a short sigh. With a satisfied smirk Spencer begins to walk away

"Yeah, I got a question." Spencer stops in his tracks and turns to the voice. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" Emma asks gesturing to his suit. Out of the corner of his eye he sees both Ruby and Regina trying to contain their laughter.  
"I'll tell you the answer next Saturday." He points towards Emma who smirks "Don't mess with the bull young lady- You'll get the horns" Albert Spencer begins to walk towards the door, maintaining eye contact for a moment longer before turning and leaving the room, leaving the five girls alone.


End file.
